


жизнь - вовсе никакой не театр, а самый настоящий цирк

by ilen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks, написано: 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: и ренджун в своей - не гимнаст, и не дрессировщик.ренджун - клоун.
Kudos: 2





	жизнь - вовсе никакой не театр, а самый настоящий цирк

**Author's Note:**

> оригинальное примечание с фикбука (я решила вообще не менять его):
> 
> я очень давно и серьезно планировала начать писать о депрессии, но в итоге я делаю это спонтанно и не слишком удачно, бат ху керс, да? 
> 
> у этого вот задумано продолжение, но, скорее всего, в формате недосбоника, потому что у меня нет ресурсов на выстраивание четкой линии повествования. (а еще я ставлю завершено только потому что в процессе будет триггерить мою и так не утихающую тревожность)  
> у меня есть только дерьмо, которое я описала в первой части, и нет никаких сил с этим дерьмом что-то делать. 
> 
> (хотя подождите, я нашла в себе силы начать о нем рассказывать, поэтому мне очень поебать насколько хорошо получится - я уже сделала что-то важное и заслуживающее гордости) 
> 
> ВАЖНО! у меня тревожная депрессия, и в этой работе будут подробно описаны разные - ВСЕ - состояния, с которыми я сталкиваюсь, поэтому заранее оценивайте, стоит ли вам такое читать. 
> 
> \\\
> 
> я не знаю, когда будут появляться обновления (и я не только про эту работу, а вообще - в целом), потому что, очевидно, я в очень плохом состоянии и не слишком с ним справляюсь.
> 
> но, пользуясь случаем, хочу сказать спасибо всем тем, кто терпеливо ждет мои новые тексты, потому что - да, это очень важно для меня.

Холодно.  
Сентябрь заявляется сразу и сыростью, и ветрами, и тучами. Мутными, не тяжелыми, но и не легкими — непонятными. Серыми, рваными.  
Плачущими.  
Ренджун, в принципе, их понимает.  
Сам он себя тоже чувствует рвано, сыро и холодно — беспокойно и неуверенно. Неуверенно настолько, что на ногах не всегда удается прямо стоять: все плывет и теряет смысл, жизнь вышибает землю из-под ног, а подставлять руки при падении — ни сил, ни желания.  
Из желаний у Ренджуна вообще не так много чего осталось, а что есть — блеклое-блеклое.

Немного тепла — хочется.  
И, если наглеть хоть на толику — спокойствия.

Чтобы дыхание перевести, знаете,  
не задыхаться.

Город топчется подошвами, шуршит начавшими опадать листьями. Сырые бетонные лабиринты с кляксами луж — серыми, отражением нависшего прямо над крышами неба. Становится тише, словно кто-то убавил громкость, словно всех — всех — вокруг попросили быть на полтона тише, а они, вот сюрприз, послушались.  
Впрочем, сложно не прислушаться к плачущей женщине, а эта осень — она именно такая. Расстроенная и обиженная, но обиженная не зло и не остро. Обиженная глубоко и отчаянно больно.

Ренджун даже не планирует делать вид, что не проецирует свое состояние на все, что его окружает.

Он вздыхает глубоко и усаживается на сырую лавку, не заботясь даже, что штаны тут же промокают: ему и так до дрожи холодно, а еще ему — катастрофически плевать. Ренджуну четвертый раз за утро думается, что — вот бы умереть, прямо сейчас умереть, чтобы не стараться так сильно хотя бы просто дышать. В груди шевелится что-то огромное и тяжелое, и этому чему-то — ему неспокойно. Оно возится, ноет и лапами пинается прямо внутри грудной клетки, и если так продолжится еще хоть немного — Ренджун ебнется.

Очень прозаично так ебнется, потому что сил у него на это все снова нет.

Он делает глубокий вдох еще раз, а это, ну — не работает.

Банально не работает, как будто воздух густой, как будто воздух — не воздух, или его Ренджуну уже не достаточно. Ладонями трет лицо, пальцами глаза давит, потому что их щиплет. Слезы — злые, они у Ренджуна от бессилия — и только. Не помогают и легче не делают, просто выплескиваются время от времени, как холодная вода с неба — переменными осадками. Бесполезно и глупо.

Все, что с ним происходит — бесполезно и глупо.

Ренджун достает из кармана пальто сигарету и добрые две минуты крутит ее между бледными — откровенно бескровными, с этим что-то сделать бы, по-хорошему — пальцами, прежде чем прикурить, затягиваясь сразу глубоко и долго. Дышать не становится легче, но когда куришь — это, вроде как, даже оправданно. Иллюзия контроля над ситуацией — Ренджуну и этого хватает, чтобы на пару минут перестать ощущать себя абсолютно беспомощным. Да и «курение убивает» по краю пачки звучит больше как долгожданное обещание, а не угроза.

В этом мире прямо сейчас две бесконечные вещи: вселенная и ренджунова усталость.  
И это даже не драматизация.

Он отстранено думает, что теперь делать: новый депрессивный эпизод вот так скоро, когда казалось, что начало получаться хоть что-то — мягко говоря, не вовремя. Думает, на самом деле, уже несколько дней, но получается плохо, потому что все наработанные схемы и механизмы борьбы не работают. Ренджун не дает им работать.  
Ренджун не очень теперь понимает — а зачем.

У него в голове — огромное боевое сопротивление, в котором здравые аргументы и заученные цели расшибаются о стену бесконечной усталости и нежелания снова пытаться справляться, потому что Ренджун откровенно и очень осознанно заебался.  
И если все прошлые разы он был на передовых в этих схватках, то сейчас просто со стороны смотрит за сражением, пытаясь придумать для него хоть какое-то оправдание — но.

Оправдание не придумывается.

У этого тупого сражения нет ни цели, ни сути: просто очередной акт циркового представления, а Ренджун вдруг решил отказаться надевать костюм главного клоуна.

Вместо этого он сидит на лавке мокрой задницей и думает четвертый раз за утро — умереть бы. Осознает, что это все — серьезно, опять чертовски серьезно, и ему бы помощи попросить, но просить — сил тоже никаких нет.

Доверять — вообще никаких ебучих сил.

Именно поэтому он сбрасывает звонок Джемина и бездумно выключает звук на айфоне: ресурсов взаимодействовать с миром у Ренджуна не находится. Впускать кого-то в свой — не получается, а он ведь правда пытался.

— Ничего, если я тут присяду? — врывается в поток унылых размышлений мягким голосом.

Ренджун дергается, чувствуя, как тревожность внутри сдавливает глотку, и вскидывает взгляд на взлохмаченного тощего парня. Который, к слову, не дожидается какой-либо реакции: усаживается на другой конец лавки, морщится, потому что тоже промокает, но потом улыбается коротко, словно в благодарность за разрешение. У него отросшие до непонятной, абсолютно бестолковой длинны темные волосы, чуть вьющиеся на концах, куча железок в левом, видном Ренджуну, ухе и блестящие дурные глаза.

На таких или западать сразу — или таких пугаться.  
У Ренджуна получается что-то между.  
Между панической атакой из-за вторжения в его личное, крайне депрессивное и тревожное, пространство и вдумчивым «вау, какой типаж». Поэтому он только открывает глупо рот, делает еще одну безуспешную попытку вдохнуть и закрывает его, сдаваясь.

Думает: блять.

Думает: сил у меня нет на это больше.

Зажмуривается сильно, сжимая ладони, и размышляет отстранено, не стошнит ли его прямо здесь и сейчас. Приходит к выводу, что нет, не стошнит — он же не ел ничего со вчерашнего обеда, и немного успокаивается. Выкручивать от этого меньше не перестает, но это — это всего лишь нужно переждать.  
Ренджуну просто нужно это переждать.

— Эй, — снова вмешивается незнакомец, но его голос вдруг звучит не сбоку, а сверху. Ренджун пассивно готов его убить, честное слово, но все-таки открывает глаза, чтобы услышать, что же от него хотят.

Парень стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки, хмурится взволнованно и протягивает Ренджуну свой бумажный стакан из старбакса. Говорит:

— Он теплый, — и настойчиво тычет им Ренджуну чуть ли не в лицо — но только чуть ли. — Бери.

Это глупо.  
У Ренджуна все плывет перед глазами и делать вдохи получается через раз — или реже. И он забирает дурацкий стакан только чтобы от него отстали.  
Оставили, наконец, в покое, и позволили дальше переживать свое собственное дерьмо в одиночестве.

Незнакомец удовлетворенно кивает.  
Не говорит ничего больше: разворачивается, и уходит в сторону выхода из сквера, по пути доставая из кармана пачку сигарет. У него на заднице — очень заметное мокрое пятно, а походка — походка порывистая, но уверенная.

Ренджун думает, что незнакомец этот — дурак, а еще думает, что стакан в его руках — теплый.  
Усмехается: немного тепла, ха?

Заледеневшие пальцы жжет неприятно, но Ренджун все равно сжимает стакан крепче, снова закрывая глаза. Старается дышать и не слишком о чем-либо думать.

Паническая атака — ее нужно просто переждать.  
И по крайней мере с этим — с этим Ренджун научился справляться.

**Author's Note:**

> 190919


End file.
